


Febuwhump 2019

by Dani_howell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Skip Westcott - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Febuwhump 2019, Fluff, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets hurt, Tony is a bitch, Torture, and he gets one, but im not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_howell/pseuds/Dani_howell
Summary: Febuwhump 2019 includes--Trapped-Peer Pressure-Taken-"Where were you?"-Major character death-Torture-Imprisoned-Bullied-coma-head trauma-amnesia-amputated-anger-fallen-betrayal-car crash-heart break-damage-breach-time travel-imsomnia-regret-addiction-blood lust-battle field-shot-ayslum-suicide(All stories will be in time order, in the same story, get ready for angst)





	1. Trapped

Peter Parker was prone to getting into trouble, wherever he was, danger would follow. Whether it be getting stuck under a building, or getting a paper cut, almost every week, Peter had fight his way out of getting hurt.

this was one of those times.

Peter was on the bus, sat next to his best friend ned. Staring out the window while the boy next to him rambled on about something to do about Star Wars eventually got bored and he decided to distract himself. He turned around and caught the eye of no other then Flash Thomson, holding his gaze for a full 15 seconds before the other started to scowl. They must've been staring for a few minutes, eyes locked in a heated battle, before flash's scowl turned into a smirk and he turned back to his phone.

Peter wondered about what was going to happen before he felt his hairs on the back of his neck, whipping his head back around only to find flash still looking at his phone, smirk ever present on his face.

Peter's mind was reeling with possibilities to all the possibilities of why his spidey senses went off, the bus came to a holt outside the indoor pool, letting the kids file out and run into the changing rooms, eager to get into the heated water, Peter on the other hand, was not too eager.

He waited a few minutes before following the last of the teenagers into the not-exactly-crowded pool. Peter made his way up to Ned and MJ before getting in with them, talking with them casually and trying to ignore the rad alerts going on in his head, telling him to run and run fast. He stayed in his place, only focused about Ned debating with MJ which Star Wars movie was better.

In the space of a second, he felt like he couldn't breathe, suffocated as he desperately tried to suck in any oxygen you could find, squeezing his eyes shut in pure agony as his lungs begged him to breathe. He felt hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place, submerged under the water, as the little watch Mr Stark had made him started bussing like crazy on his wrist. The arms kept him under the water, against Ned and MJ's protests, for a full two minutes.

Peter's vision slowly began to dampen, going blurry and starting to black out as he felt his lungs give up and he went limp, floating to the bottom of the pool. His mind begged for any air possible to reach his lungs so that he could have and sort of hope to survive. His vision slowly began to fade as he stopped feeling the water around him.

Ned immediately looked up when he heard a crash in the wall behind him, only to be met by the mask of the one and only iron man, his head searching around- probably for peter- and resting on the water in front of flash, only able to see a small amount of colour.

He stepped forward and shoved flash out of the way, diving inside and coming back up seconds later with a small looking Peter in his arms. He set him on the ground and got out of the suit, looking very worried and wordlessly began doing cpr on the small teenager.

Peter began coughing and spluttering our water as he got more air into his lungs, laying his head back down on the marble tiles as the crowd around them started to ask questions. A teacher came forward, beginning to yell at me stark, lowering their head at the mention of who's fault it was.

Tony was back at the compound within minutes of leaving with Peter, letting the suit gently drop him into the older man's arms, Peter moved around slightly to get comfortable but didn't protest as the elder held him above the ground and trailed into one of the free bedrooms, setting him down and tucking him in silently. 

"M-mr S-s-stark?" The young boy looked up at the other with curiosity.

"Yeah kid?" Tony replied, standing at the edge of the bed.

"T-thank you, for everything." Peter told him, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Peer Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets called into the PE office because of reasons and Mr Westcott acts weird

Peter was in PE, he hated it, he hated it because of the changing rooms. Flah and the other kids always bullied him because he was trans. yeah, you heard it, 'penis' Parker was trans, born a girl but meant to be a boy. Flash always ridiculed him for it, teasing him about every little femenine thing about him. And thats when he got called into the pe office to talk to the teacher

Mr Westcott was a nice teacher but a bit weird in the eyes of the students, he had amazing charm and seemed to put a spell on anyone he crossed paths with. Peter walked into his office and sat in the not so comfy chair before linking eyes with the teacher he was ever so cautious around. 

"Okay, Peter, I'm just going to get right to the chase, you're trans and the other boys dont like it." Peter nodded, head bowed in shame.

"Well, are you still a girl where it really counts? Are you a girl where its most important?" Peter looked up and shrugged as the teacher moved forward, pressing a hand to the inside of the boys thigh and rubbing it up and down, making Peter shift uncomfortably. 

"Sir, c-can you m-maybe stop?" Skip didn't pay attention to the boys questions and instead started to lean down and put his mouth to Peter's ear.

"Trust me, I'll make you feel good," Peter moved away only to be forcefully held in place by hands much bigger than his own, he started to sob quietly, still trying to get away but failing.

At this point, he was full on struggling, getting bruises around his wrists where Mr Westcott was holding him in place. the elder started to undo his belt with one hand, stripping himself of his jeans before moving to Peter.

"S-sir s-stop, p-plEASE NO STOP," Peter started crying harder now. 

"The more you move the more it'll hurt Petey. You dont want that do you, Einstein?"

\-----

 

And it hurt.

A lot.

Peter could barely move from his spot on the floor, being left by the teacher and crying his heart out.

Eventually, Peter slowly treaded back to the tower, greeted by the AI as he was off in his own world, not responding. It was as if he wasn't in his own body anymore, he could see Tony sitting on the couch and asking... something. Peter couldn't tell what, then it all hit him as he came crashing down... literally.

"PETER!"

\----------

Peter woke up a few hours later in his bed at the tower, Tony sitting on the edge of it.

"Hey kid, whats wrong? Is it the kids at school again?" Tony put a hand on his kids shoulder, surprised when Peter began crying silently. Suddenly, all he could see was the classroom, alone could feel was the teachers hands holding him down, his raspy voice telling him to shut up or it would hurt ten times worse.

"P-please s-sir, d-d-dont. p-please" Peter began begging quietly as the tears freely fell down his face.

"Woah kid calm down, its okay," Peter backed away even more, mumbling to himself, what about, Tony didn't know but it seemed bad.

"Mr Westcott, p-please s-stop... A-A-Ah n-no! IT HURTS" Tony ran towards Peter, holding the crying boy in his arms and petting his head, whispering that he was okay and he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Tony could easily guess what happened, and as soon as Peter fell asleep, he went outside to make some calls.

And maybe a few specific assassins and super soldiers went to visit this 'Mr Westcott'

And maybe or maybe not, the teacher was put in the hospital for god knows how long

And maybe or maybe not, Tony wouldn't let anyone come close to Peter for weeks

But one thing is certain, Peter would never be hurt again.


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's at the apartment when there's an unexpected visitor

Tony Stark was sitting in the lounge of the avengers compound, muddling with the blasters of his newest suit, when he got the call. He looked at the caller ID and furrowed his eyebrows when it read 'Peter P'. hastily picking up the call, figuring it must be urgent since he was calling at nearly 2am. he immediately sprung up from his space when he heard heavy breathing and a few whimpers.

"M-m-mr stark?" a timid voice asked, only making Tony quicken his pace.

"Yea, kid, I'm here. whats wrong? where are you?" Tony could tell the kid was crying, maybe even her.

"I'm at the apartment, May went out to a friend's house. I think someones h-here. Mr stark, Im s-scared" he could hear the fear in the young boy's voice, transferring the call to the suit and getting inside.

"Listen, kid, I need you to stay put, I'm on my way now. If you see the person, I want you to scream a loud as you can. hit them wherever you can, but if they have a weapon, do what they say. If that happens, put me on speaker and keep the phone in your pocket, ill be able to track the call. You're gunna be okay, I'm a few minutes away." Tony tried his hardest to not let his voice waver, desperate to get to the teenager before he was gone.

the next few minutes were the longest Tony had ever gone through, only hearing faint whimpering through the phone along with quick breathing. Soon enough, he got in sight of the building and the window.

"okay kid, I can see the window now. I promise that whatever happens, you'll be okay." he reassured the kid in a hushed whisper, knowing he was on speaker and desperate not to give away wherever he was.

"M-Mr Stark! N-No G-GET OFF ME! MR STARK HELP!" Tony could hear the yelling through the speaker. already going as fast as he could, only about half a mile from the building now.

"NO NO LET ME GO, GAT OFF OF ME. MR STARK HELP- HE-Help me please." he could hear more quietened muffled begging, he knew that the kid had possibly been drugged. only 3 blocks away now.

When Tony got to the window, everything was eerily quiet. the only sounds he could hear were from the broken heater a few rooms away. He crept his way through to the teenager's bedroom.

Finding an empty syringe and blood on the floor only worried him more, if that was possible. He looked around the entire room for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually finding a note played under the bed with scruffy writing on the front of it.

Dear Mr Stark,

We have your young spider boy, we know he's your weakness. Don't worry about him though, we won't hurt him. He won't be able to feel ANYTHING at the end of our experiments we have planned. Do not underestimate us Mr Stark.

hail hydra

so this was Hydra. Whatever they had planned for Peter wouldn't be pretty. He hd to find him soon.

-§-

4 months.

it had taken 4 months but Tony- along with the rest of the avengers- had found Hydra's base. Whatever they would find, would at least lead them to Peter. They might even find him there.

They all agreed to split up, to cover more ground. Ready to kill anyone in their path, Staying on the comms so they could tell the others when they found something.

They had spent 20 minutes searching before Steve called in,

"Guys, I found him- or- I think I have," he sounded wary

"What do you mean think? have you found him or not. Just- get bruce to help you get him outside and meet us at the carrier." Tony was worried about what state he would be in. Nat had found a scientist that claimed to have experimented on him so they had him chained up on the ship aswell.

They had all gotten back within minutes, Steve and Bruce getting back last, Steve carrying a body covered in a sheet.

Tony ran forward to help him, grabbing him from Steve and not even looking the body before setting it down on the floor in the carrier, scared for what he may see. Nat came over- since she new the most about wounds and how to treat them, uncovering the body and opening up a rather large bad by the side of her while Tony looked away.

"Tony, we have to get him back, I can treat most of his wounds but he needs rest and some of his bruises could have only come from specific forms of torture." Nat told Tony while stitching up a rather large cut in the side of the body. Tony finally looked at the body, nearly bursting out crying as he saw what a state Peter was in. His face had cuts and dried blood all over it. his arms had burns and marks of all kinds covering them, not allowing you to see an inch of clear skin.

"What do you mean, specific forms of torture?" Tony questioned nat, who handed the needle to bruce, instructing him to take over while she led Tony away from the others.

"Tony, there are specific forms of torture that Hydra is known for. They like to torture the mind as well as the body and there are only a few different ways they can do that." Nat spoke quietly

"Yeah, what happened to my kid, Nat." Tony questioned, trying to prepare himself for the answer however bad it may be

"Tony, Peter was raped." Tony took a minute to process the answer, looking back to the kid and holding his hands to his face as he gasped. Looking to the avengers next, seeing them looking at him with curiosity, not knowing what happened to the teenager he cares so deeply for.

Tony crouched down next to the limp body, taking one of the hands and holding it tight in his hand, silent tears slipping down his face, not once taking his eyes off of the Child's body.

Nat came back and started to treat more of there wounds on the body, cleaning them before patching them up. Eventually telling Tony that she was done and Peter just needed rest, Tony took the body to one of the bedrooms, with the help of Steve opening the doors and sitting in a chair by the side of the bed while Tony sat on the bed and started combing through the boy's hair wishing with everything that he had that the young, innocent boy would wake up and not remember a thing- but not all wishes come true, do they?

"Tony, what happened to the kid? I know what most of the stuff was but what did nat tell you?" Tony hesitated telling Steve but eventually decided to.

"He was raped. Hydra decided to mess with his mid and there were only a few ways that they could do that." Tony looked at his kid sale, hearing Steve gasp and soon feeling a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, turning around and burying his face in the soldier's chest, sobs wracking his boys with every breath.

"M-mr stark?" they both heard a scratchy voice ask, snapping their heads around to look as the small body of the child who had just woken up.

"Yeah kid, I'm here. You're not going anywhere." Tony whispered, stroking his hand through the kids hair again.

"No- No you're not real, you can't be. They're tricking me again, None of this is real," The young boy whispered to the other, shaking his head as he did it.

"Hey, kid, listen. you can feel me, I'm here. They can't hurt you anymore. We got the guy that did this to you, he's locked up. its okay," the boy started crying as he heard that, probably remembering everything that happened to him.

No one was going to hurt his kid again


	4. "Where were you?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's on his way to the lab, when smoke comes into the elevator, he wonders where Mr Stark is to save him

Peter was in the elevator on his way up to the lab where Mr Stark was waiting for him. The tower was a good 50 stories high so he had time to wait, he looked up and saw that he had 10 floors left and decided to put his phone away and wait it out.

The hairs on his arms started to prick up, his spider senses warning him as the elevator shuddered to a holt, he heard a hissing sound as red smoke rose up from the sides of the elevator. He immediately held his breath and pressed the panic button on his watch that Mr Stark put there incase anything happened to him, the button turned red, indicating that a message was sent out to Mr Stark. He started to look for a way out, grasping at the doors and pressing all of the emergency buttons yet not one thing worked.

He desperately clawed at the doors for another minute before he felt like his head was going to explode and his body forced him to take a breath, he immediately started to feel his legs go weak as he crumpled to the floor, still with full consciousness yet not being able to move, the gas began to escape to the roof as the elevator started up again, moving up to the top floor where two strangers came in and dragged Peter out.

"Precious Tony Stark has left us to do what we wish with his little pet, he had to 'go get supplies' leaving us with an hour to spare," One of the men said to Peter, making him whimper.

The two men brought him into the lab and tied him down to the table, beginning to go around and find various tools that they could hurt him with, they lined them all up in a line, for Peter to see before strapping his head down, not allowing him to move more of an inch either way of his body.

"This won't hurt one little bit.." One of themes said as they brought up a towel to Peters head, covering his face. Peter felt water being dumped on him as he squirmed against his restraints, desperately hoping that Mr Stark would hurry up and save him like he always does. Peter's hope started to fade as the men started to whip him and burn him with candles, cracking his ribs and some of his other bones, making him scream in pain every time. 

Tony suddenly appeared at the door, struggling to open it and banging on the glass, letting Peter know he was there. Peter looked in his direction with slightly glazed eyes, smiling slightly before crying out as one of the men hit him in the face again, Tony started to pound against the glass harder at that, desperate to get to his kid before he got anymore hurt. Both of the men looked at Tony before smirking and getting a knife out each, cutting Peter's bare chest in different places, some deeper than others and most letting out a lot of blood, Peter began to feel drowsy and let his eyes droop, taking one more look at his mentor before passing out. 

-±-

Peter drowsily woke a while later to a masked man hitting him in the neck with something, letting out a pop of electricity as Peter screamed out in pain, able to move, yet only slightly since he was tied to a chair. Peter's head whipped around the room before landing on a very worried looking Mr Stark on the other side of the door, linking eyes while desperately trying to open the door. Peter kept his eyes linked with the elder's as the men got something else ready, Peter glanced down, eyes widening as they landed on an empty syringe. The men rester in on his arm before piercing the skin and injecting air inside his body, Peter screamed out in pain as he writhed around as a squeezing sensation spread throughout his body. The masked men stepped back, seemingly pleased with their work before taking out a knife and instantly plunging it into his lower chest, making Peter scream out in pain once again.

"Better get to him quick, Stark or he might not make it," A deep voice bellowed before the two men jumped out through the window and Tony finally burst through the door, yelling to FRIDAY to call doctor Cho. Every inch of Peter's body felt like it was on fire as Tony picked him up, Peter gasped in pain and continued to whimper every step to the med bay where Tony set him down on the bed, letting Doctor Cho go in and look him over while he stepped outside.

Tony waited for about 2 hours before he heard any news from Cho, she stepped out of Peter's room and gave Tony a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Peter had to be rushed into surgery, his body rejected the anaesthetic so we had to do it while he was awake, he had 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, multiple burns, whip marks and bruises, he had air injected into his bloodstream, reaching his brain causing a stroke, he had multiple cuts on his back, probably from some sort of flip knife and his vocal chords are strained from overuse. He's still in a lot of pain but you are able to see him if you want to. He will have a big scar on his chest since we had to cut in to realign the ribs, and he'll have to take it easy for the next month or so because of the pain." Tony buried his head in his hands, HIS kid went through this, it's HIS fault- thats what he thought anyway.

Tony treaded into Peter's hospital room slowly, eyes landing on the fragile looking boy curled up in the bed, whimpering with every breath. Tony sat down in the chair on the side of Peter, looking over all of his scars and bruises, as the smaller of the two looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

This was HIS fault.

he looked at the trembling boy, meeting his wide doe eyes with his own, hearing raspy words come from the younger of the two.

"Where were you?"


	5. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt

The night Tony found him would always haunt Peter's nightmares, the whole team had been looking, gathering information, searching warehouses, all just hoping that they would find Peter. They would never admit it before but they loved him like family, the team was falling apart without him there, the whole team coping in their own different ways. Tony and Nat had ended up finding a scientist from hydra, interrogating him and finding out where Peter was and what had happened to him.

The scientist told them that Peter got the whole lot of torture, each day a different thing as if picking something out of a hat. Whatever you can think of, Peter experienced it, waterboarding, electrocution, experiments, the whole bunch.

There was one thing, however, that Tony didn't like above everything else. The guards watching Peter had all conditioned him in different ways, some made him call everyone sir or master, others called him good boy or bad boy, when he was a good boy, they would go easy on his torture of the day, when he was bad... you wouldn't want to know what happened. They knew they had to prepare themselves for whatever was to come, whether it was finding Peter hanging from his wrists chained to the ceiling, finding him lying on the floor unconscious, whatever. They had thought of whatever injury Peter could have and prepared for them all, they didn't prepare for how the actually found him though.

Finding the boy huddled up in the corner, the elder man rushed over to him, making out a few words the boy was mumbling. "bad... boy... please- no- bad, b-bad boy." The boy was rocking back and forth, hands gripping tightly at his hair. Tony had gone up to the kid, not having seen him for 18 months and pulled his hands away, "Hey, kid, stop. You dont need to do that." Peter squirmed away from him, probably not being able to identify Tony in the darkness of the room. The teenager jumped at a far away crash as Tony mumbled curses at Bruce and Thor for making so much noise. "s-sorry Master" Tony's head snapped up, eyes going wide as he saw the broken boy in front of him. no, no, please go no. Tony got closer to Peter, enough so that he could see his face yet clearly not recognise it.

"No, Kid. Its Mr Stark." Tony replied quietly as to not startle the young boy.

"Master Stark, I'm sorry sir, please, I know- I'm a bad boy," Peter started to quickly correct himself.

"No, Kid. You don't understand. No one's your master anymore, you're safe now. I'm gunna take you home. My name is Tony Stark but you can call me whatever you want, hell- you could even call me asshat as long as it's not master. You're safe, okay?" Peter slowly nodded his head at Tony's words, barely able to process them.

He was safe

Years later, Tony still thinks about that night, replaying the words over in his head, Bad boy Bad boy Bad boy. He wishes that it never happened but it did and the only thing he can do now is help Peter recover. Peter would constantly ask Tony if he was a good boy weeks after finding him. He barely ever asked if he was a bad boy, only curling in on himself and mumbling incoherently.

It was a quiet Sunday, Tony working on one of his latest suits in the lab as he heard a crash from upstairs, he ran upstairs, fearing that Peter was hurt and immediately came face to face with a guilty looking Peter along with shattered award, Tony's favourite one of his, he treasured it greatly- still- that was no reason for his response to the scene.

"What the fuck? What are you doing, Peter?Why did you do that? Do you not know how much that means to me? Did you not THINK? Don't even bother with an excuse, just help me clean it up." Tony put his hand to his forehead and tried to find a brush in one of the top cupboards. Tony soon heard whimpering from the young boy, turning his head to face him only to see his back as his head was drooped and his arms in front of him, as if ready for punishment. Tony looked down to Peter's feet and saw small droplets fall onto the floor, making a small puddle.

Tony looked up to the young boy again after hearing a few whimpers.

"B-b-bad b-boy?" He could tell that Peter could just barely get the words out, he treaded carefully towards Peter, award forgotten, and wrapped his arms around his waist in a backwards hug, Peter started whimpering once again, crying even more now, sobs wracking his body as he rushed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Please, Sir. Im sorry, im a bad boy... bad boy" Peter was shaking with fear, thinking that he was going to be punished yet not trying to get away.

"Hey, Kid. Its not sir. It's just me, I'm here, you're safe with me, those guys are long gone. I promise." Tony turned Peter around so he was facing him, shushing him quietly and giving him reassurances while petting his hair. Tony knew everything that he had to do to calm his kid down, having to do it so many times. For so many years.

Soon, Peter calmed down and began relaxing more into Tony, barely able to hold himself up and letting Tony carry him to his bedroom, setting him gently down in the bed and laying next to him. Peter somehow attached himself to Tony within seconds of laying down, bawling his t-shirt in his tiny fists and laying his head where Tony's heart would be, linking their heartbeats together and steadying his breaths, soon enough falling asleep.

Tony knew that the road to recovery was long, and even if they were far from the end, they both knew that the start was further back than ever. 

 

They were together and thats all that mattered.

Away from the torture


	6. Major character death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war told in a certain spider's point of view

Darkness

Thats all I could see, all I could feel.  
Then, bright light and blinding pain, arms? Wrapped around me. 

Moving- No- Flying, somehow.

I cracked my eyes open, grunting against the harsh light that protruded through my enhanced eyelids.

 

"Woah Woah, kid, slow down. It's okay, You're safe." I think that was bruce, I don't know. A hand on my shoulder

Everything hit me. all at once. Smells, light, people, a lot of people.

I was alive?

"M's'r St'rk." I tried mumbling with all of my strength. Bruce pushed me back down, my eye sight clearing up more to identify a sad look on his face.

"Pete I'm sorry, Tony got hurt killing Thanos, he's dead" Time stopped.

 

No

NO

I started sobbing, crying into the arms of Steve. He was dead, another father of mine was dead.

 

\---------

His funeral was the day after, no body was left, just an empty coffin. I couldn't face anyone, I watched from the tree above, only Steve saw me, giving me pitiful looks.

I was in my room, laying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling aimlessly, that was my life now, aimless. A knock at the door.

"Come in," I half- shouted.

The door opened and an unmistakable face entered, taking off his glasses and looking down at me, probably seeing the tear tracks. No.

"Hey, underoos,"


	7. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Peter

Tony broke the door open with his blasters, the reft was the last place the team would search, as they didn't expect Ross to take Peter, yet it was still possible. Tony had found out that Peter had been taken 5 months ago, after getting a worried call from Peter's best friend. No cell was unlooked, each team member had a floor to check while bruce stayed on the quinjet with a med kit just incase. Each person made sure to search every dark and deserted corner, along with the labs, just incase.

 

Tony heard the almost-scared voice of his husband through the comms. "Level 5 cell block- uh- two I think, I found him Tony"

 

Tony started off running down the many hallways, thinking twice about blasting through the floor to get to his kid.

 

he burst through the door, eyes landing on the small figure with it's head laying in his father's lap, curls strewn over his face, sticky with sweat. Tony skidded to his knees in front f his husband and son, immediately laying his hand in the boys curls and slowly grooming through it. Both men picked up the small teenager and took him back to the quinjet, worried that something bad had happened to him, and letting Bruce run all sorts of tests on him as they flew back to the tower. Tony didn't take his hand out of the boy's as they went to the Medway, only letting go as they rushed him into the surgery room. Steve took Tony's hand in his own and lead him to one of the waiting chairs, attempting to calm both of their nerves about what has happened to their son.

 

Doctor cho came out of the doors where Peter was, making both of the men shoot up out of their seats and look at her expectantly.

 

"So Peter was hurt, but not too badly, we don't know how bad he was hurt mentally but the worst his body got were a couple of cracked ribs, we had to take him into surgery to realign them as they seemed to have tried to heal badly.

Both men let out a breath of relief before Doctor cho continued

"The only thing is that his head was hit pretty hard so he may have lost a few of his memories, he will certainly be able to get them back, it'll just take time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, I had to write it at basically midnight so I had barely any time and I was already half asleep, I promise the other ones won't be as bad


	8. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash always asks where Peter got his scars from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for uploading late, a lot of personal stuff has been going on

It was just another day of torment for Peter, weekly gym and the most arrogant person in the world made that month old comment,

“Hey, Penis. Where did you get those scars from? Did you fall again?”

Peter didn’t turn to face him, he did the same thing every week, ridiculing him as much as possible, pulling at loose strings to get him to snap, and on that day he did.

All he did was turn around to Flash and whisper 5 small words,

“They were from a whip,”

Silence

Complete and utter silence, everyone staring at the two boys, many still processing what one of them said.

One person stepped forward, “What happened with a whip?”

Peter turned to him before answering, “Remember when I was off school for a month? Yeah, I was in an underground bunker, taken just because I was a stupid intern for iron man. He found me, of course, but they did a lot more than whip me.” Everyone stood in shock, staring at him with a new found respect, Flash took a step back.

“Im sorry,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in battle and gets injected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been uploading much, im going to try to write more and catch up this week

There were always bad guys to fight, some worse than others. These, unfortunately, were worse.

The avengers were called out to fight some guys that wanted to take over the world, nothing new, but these guys had some tricks up their sleeve.

Peter was swinging in between them, still keeping up a conversation with Tony while hitting the guys. 

"So yeah, I only got like a 98 but I think the teacher marked it wrong. Anyway, Ned got this awe- Arrghhh" Tony could only hear Peter but he could tell that something was wrong, he heard some unnerving noises coming from Peter's side as some of the rest of the team started to notice the stunning silence.

"Hey, Peter. You okay? Come on, talk to me bud." Tony started flying up, scanning the area before his eyes landed on two guys starting to drag a limp body away from the fight.

"Hggnnn- M'r st'rk, wh'ts h'p'ning?" Peter's speech was very obviously slurred, Tony could see the figure starting to struggle, making the men drop him, they caught sight of Tony flying towards them and started to run off. Tony landed by the figure, identifying him as his kid, before turning him upwards to see the damage.

Tony froze at the sight of foam at the side of his mouth, the body started to jerk around, Tony called through the comms to Bruce, hoping that he could get there soon. At that point, all Tony could do was hope.

-=-

Tony waited by the side of Peter's bed for the 4th month of his coma, holding his hand and talking as always, hoping to whatever god there was that he would wake up soon.

"dad? What...?" Peter started to stir, mumbling incoherent things.

"Hey, Pete, You're okay, right?"

"What? Who are you?"


	10. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

filling it in so I know what day im on


	11. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

filling it in so I know what day im on


	12. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

filling it in so I know what day im on


	13. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

filling it in so I know what day im on


	14. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

filling it in so I know what day im on


	15. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's drink gets spiked but he wasn't the one who drank it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make sure I'm continuing with this, cutting out a few days that I missed and going straight to day 15

They were both at an event, normal stuff, mostly business talk so Peter and Tony weren't really paying attention. At one point, Tony got up to get a drink, coming back soon later, only getting water since he knew his little spidering would want some later. he didn't pay attention to how the bartender discretely dropped a small pill into the drink or how the drink was a bit fizzy, he didn't notice any of it. Tony ended up giving all of it to Peter, going without. An action of which he would soon come to regret.

"M-Mr Stark?" Peter started to act a bit loopy

"hey, Kid, you okay?"

"I feel loopy," Peter started to go slightly limp

"hey, kid, talk to me," Tony started to get worried, calling to his kid, attracting a crowd of strangers around them, all concerned. Thats when Peter fell, going completely pliant on the floor. Tony immediately dropped to his knees, whatever the kid had inside his system was working quickly, starting to make him cough up blood.

"H-Hey, Kid. Come on, tell me this is a-a joke. Come on," Tony started to beg the child, as he continued to cough up even more blood spilled from his mouth as he struggled to breathe, soon, Bruce came running in, pushing Tony away from the body as he started to insert tubes into the body.

Tony thought about staying but couldn't bare to see his kid hurt like that for one more second, he ran out the doors as quickly as he could, jumping into the car and speeding down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two of this chapter since its short


	16. car crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter go for a joy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you guys I am trying, I literally have 3 stories in the works and one of them im doing with someone else so it takes AGES to write. I will try to make these chapters better and longer.

Peter assumed that the rest of the town could hear Tony's yells of happiness as he sped down the long road, they were going much faster than safe so obviously Peter's senses were going off.

"Hey, M-Mr stark? I think you should maybe s-slow down a bit?" Peter looked over at his mentor but his statement seemed to be lost in the wind, not being heard by the man it was directed to.

Peter's senses seemed to go wild in that moment, making him snap his head towards the road.

He jumped in front of his mentor as he saw the truck coming their way, "Mr stark look out!!" 

All Peter could see was black, a never-ending void of numbness as he tried to open his eyes, they seemed to be almost glued shut.

The more he tried, the more he seemed to become aware of everything going on around him, it was too much to process without his sight. Sirens. Heat- Fire. People yelling. 

Peter felt himself being moved around, put somewhere comfy, something blurry happened in between.

There was someone holding his hand.

\-----

 

Peter didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew it was a lot, he could hear people talking around him, the hand in his rarely left him. If only for moments at a time, always returning without fail.

"Hey, Kid. I'm so s-sorry. You shouldn't of saved me, you should be awake right now." The voice sounded choked up yet completely understandable, it was Tony. Peter remembered now, he tried to save Tony, it seemed that he did.

He tried with as much energy as he could get, he tried to hard to open his eyes, twitch a finger, squeeze a hand. It didn't work.

Peter had tried for what seemed like months, trying and failing, until it worked.

"OH- Kid, hey, you with me?"


	17. Heart break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I talk to you about something?" The boy looked hesitant, but Tony nodded his head nonetheless.
> 
> "Well, what would you do if you weren't normal?" 
> 
> "Well most of us are far from normal, Spiderman,"
> 
> "No- but what if you were different and you didn't know how t fix it, like theres something so wrong with you that people- your own family- will probably hate you for, but you can't fix it if you tried?" Peter was on the edge of tears at this point, looking desperately at Tony.
> 
> "Kid, what's wrong?"
> 
> "I think I'm bisexual,"

Peter kept his head down as he walked to the sleek black car, hopping in silently and resting his head on the tinted back window. Happy looked at him through the rear view mirror questioningly, wondering why the normally happy and bouncy kid was suddenly silent again. He brushed the silence off, instead, deciding to bring it up with his boss when they got to the tower.

Peter slowly treaded up the stairs of the tower, not having said a word in hours, he reluctantly opened the doors and went straight towards the elevator, ignoring his mentor completely and keeping his eyes on the floor, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Hey, Hap, what's wrong with the kid? Was he like that the whole way here?" Tony looked up at happy, obvious worry in his eyes. Happy was surprised at the man in front of him showing his emotions.

"Yeah, not spoken a word the whole way here, didn't look too happy coming out of school." Tony nodded his head and walked towards the elevator, pressing the button for the lab and waiting in silence, deciding what to say to the kid.

Expectedly, Peter had his head down to the workbench, not doing anything except from staring, he was sat in silence, a prison of his thoughts, almost. Tony walked towards him and sat on the stool next to him.

"Hey, kid, whats up?" Tony rested a hand on the young boy's back, only to have it get shaken off, the boy looked up with tears in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if wanting to say something but deciding against it.

"Can I talk to you about something?" The boy looked hesitant, but Tony nodded his head nonetheless.

"Well, what would you do if you weren't normal?" 

"Well most of us are far from normal, Spiderman,?

"No- but what if you were different and you didn't know how t fix it, like theres something so wrong with you that people- your own family- will probably hate you for, but you can't fix it if you tried?" Peter was on the edge of tears at this point, looking desperately at Tony.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm bisexual," The kid started crying now, obviously upset about it.

"Kid-"

"No, I s-shouldn't have told you, I'll go,"

Tony couldn't even object before the kid had grabbed his backpack and was out the door, already gone and probably still crying just as much.

\-------

Tony stood outside Peter's apartment, hand raised to knock at the door yet not moving at all. He decided that if his kid was in there, alone and still crying, he would be there for him. So he knocked on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately. "Tony, Thank god, Peter hasn't spoken a word to me since he came home early, did anything happen at the lab?" Tony just nodded his head and stepped inside, making a beeline for the teenagers room and not even bothering to knock before he went inside. All that he saw was a small lump in the blankets on the boy's bed, shaking as he heard small sobs come from the pile. He slowly stepped forward, reluctantly pulling some of the blankets back and seeing the boy's tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"M-Mr Stark?" Peter sniffled.

"Hey kid, you wanna talk?" The small looking boy nodded, making room for Tony beside him on the bed.

"Kid, I don't care who you like, I love you for you and nothing will change that, I swear to that."

Peter launched himself forward into Tony's arms, shaking even more as louder sobs wracked his body, tears stained Tony's shirt but he didn't care, as long as the kid was okay.

"I love you too,"


End file.
